Over the years, many different types of pet carriers (e.g., cages, containers, and bags) have been employed by pet owners to transfer their pets. While these traditional pet carriers are capable of effectively transferring pets from one location to another, but they typically do so in a manner that is uncomfortable for the pets. Accordingly, what is needed is an enhanced pet carrier that accommodates the needs of both pet owners and pets alike.